Duchannes's
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Ashieldr Duchannes. Half-sister to Lena Duchannes. When Edward leaves Bella goes back to her real family and goes to school with Lena and Ethan. But there is a problem the Cullen's are there…Rose is the twin sister of Ashieldr. When Dimitri betrays her she and her beloved go to Ravenwood Manor. Twilight/Vampire Academy/Casting Chronicles
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Isabella Swan is actually Ashieldr Duchannes. Half-sister to Lena Duchannes. When Edward leaves Bella goes back to her real family and goes to school with Lena and Ethan. But there is a problem the Cullen's are there…Rose is the twin sister of Ashieldr. When Dimitri betrays her she and her beloved go to Ravenwood Manor. With the Cullen's it Gatlin and some of Rose's old friends what will happen?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Isabella Swan known to everyone in Forks as Bella. Wasn't who she said she was she is actually Ashieldr Duchannes. Charlie is her Uncle a light caster who could tell when someone was lying. It was great but it meant nobody could get away with lies.

Ashieldr had a twin sister named Rosemarie Hathaway who also wasn't who anyone thought she was her name is Terra Duchannes. Rosemarie worked as a Dhampir as Vladimir's Academy.

Ashieldr and Terra hated their mother who was a dark caster named Sarafine. Ashieldr grow up with a relative named Renee who called her Isabella or Bella because she hadn't been claimed yet. Terra grow up at St Vladimir's Academy. Terra didn't see much of her sisters but called them now and again.

Ashieldr spent most of the time with her half-sister Lena who was a year younger then her. Both looked alike and it was easy to tell that they were sisters.

When Ashieldr and Terra's claiming came on their sixteenth birthday on the September 13th they were able to beat the Duchannes family curse. They became a Light and Dark Caster. They were also a Natural/Cataclyst. Isabella had been given the name Ashieldr which she liked and Rosemarie the name Terra. Ashieldr was with her Aunt Renee when she was claimed so Lena wasn't there.

Ashieldr moved to Forks to see her Uncle Charlie and see a mortal life. Castering Illusions on herself she became Charlie's daughter. Falling in love with a vampire was not part of the plan. But she loved Edward with all her heart and would protect him from anything even her own crazy mother.

Ashieldr talked to Lena on the phone offend Lena was worried about coming to the curse of the Duchannes. Lena also spoke of her boyfriend Ethan Wate and how they were trying to find a way to help with the claiming and to be together. Terra often joined conversations. The three sisters are as close as anything.

Ashieldr and Terra both told Lena to claim herself. After months of not hearing from her. Ashieldr and Terra heard what happened at her claiming. She was the same as her sisters. But their Uncle Malcom died. Ashieldr and Terra couldn't make it to the service. Both needing to keep their cover as mortals.

Terra was betrayed by her lover Dimitri. When he went with Tasha. Terra got along with Adrian and they both fled the Court after nasty rumours where spread about Terra killing the Queen.

Ashieldr also got heartbroken she had her 18th birthday and Edward had dumped her in the woods after blood was spilled. Ashieldr let out a wild storm that night in sorrow and anger. She knew Edward was special to her. Her books on Castering were pointing to Edward being her Wayward and her soulmate. But Ashieldr was still ticked off with him and decided to make him beg for forgiveness whenever he showed his face again. That's if she let him live that long…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Ashieldr walked back to her Uncle Charlie's angry.

"Stupid idiot", Ashieldr says storming into the house

"Ashieldr are you ok?" Charlie asks

"Edward dumped me. I know he still loves me and is just protecting me. But I will still KILL him and make him beg for forgiveness", Ashieldr growls

Charlie chuckles, "Edward has the wrath of a powerful caster after him"

"Uncle Charlie I am going to Gatlin. Lena needs me. I will spend my last year at Jackson High School. Lena needs me. She was closest to Uncle Macon. I will see if Terra wants to come too", Ashieldr says

"Let me know when you are leaving", Charlie says

"I will", Ashieldr says going up to her bedroom

She reaches out with her mind to Terra.

" _Terra", Ashieldr thinks_

" _Ash. I am kind of busy", Terra thinks_

" _I am heading to Gatlin. Lena needs us", Ashieldr says_

" _I will head there. I am bringing my boyfriend. He is my Wayward. I still have to tell him", Terra says_

" _Tell him before you head to Gatlin", Ashieldr says_

" _Can't no time", Terra says_

" _What has happened?"_ Ashieldr asks feeling the urgency in her thoughts

" _I am kind of accused of murder. The Moroi and the Dhampir's think I killed Queen Tatiana. Only my boyfriend believes me", Terra says_

" _Do you need help to get out?" Ashieldr asks_

" _I am already out just need a destination. I will meet you at Gatlin", Terra says_

" _See you soon", Ashieldr says pulling out of Terra's thoughts_

Ashieldr starts packing her stuff. Grabbing everything she would need. Ashieldr once done goes downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie I am leaving", Ashieldr calls

"Have a safe drive to Gatlin. Call when you get there", Charlie says hugging Ashieldr

"I will. It will take me a few days to get to Gatlin. Will you be alright here by yourself Uncle Charlie?" Ashieldr asks

"I will be fine Kiddo. Go be with your sisters", Charlie says

"Love you Uncle Charlie", Ashieldr says

"Love you too", Charlie says

Ashieldr climbs into her car and starts off leaving Forks behind to go to Gatlin…

* * *

 _Terra_

* * *

Terra looks in front of her driving. Adrian was in the passenger seat next to her. She had to tell him.

"Adrian I have something to tell you", Terra says

"What is it Rose?" Adrian asks

"I am not what I seem", Terra says

"What are you then?" Adrian asks

"I am a Caster", Terra says honestly

"What is a caster?" Adrian asks, "Is it like a witch?"

Terra winces, "We don't like being called witches. The term for us is Caster"

"So what exactly do you do?" Adrian asks

"I can do things. Cast what you call spells. We call it casting. We have Casts for most things. Including changing our appearance", Terra says

"So you don't look like this?" Adrian asks

"No. Do you want to see what I look like?" Terra says

"Of course", Adrian says

Terra mummers under her breath and her appearance changes. Her long brown hair got darker. When she turned to Adrian on of her eyes was green and the other gold.

"Different eye colours", Adrian starts

"Yes it means I am a Light and Dark Caster", Terra says, "Green eyes for light casters and gold for dark"

"How do you know?" Adrian asks

"We get claimed on our 16th Moon", Terra says

"So 16th birthday?" Adrian asks

"Yes. By the way my name is Terra Duchannes. I went by Rose Hathaway to hide", Terra says

"So why are you Light and Dark?" Adrian asks

"I claimed myself. The Duchannes's are cursed to turn Dark. But my sister and I claimed ourselves", Terra says

"Why are you cursed?" Adrian asks

"My ancestor did something you shouldn't do. And it cursed our line", Terra says

"So who are your parents?" Adrian asks

"That is one question I do not what to answer. But I have a twin sister Ashieldr and a half-sister named Lena", Terra says

"Anything else I should know?" Adrian asks

"We get our true names on our 16th birthday. I was called Rose by the family till my sixteenth moon", Terra says, "I am a powerful Caster. I am a Natural/Cataclyst. Some of my skills are elemental manipulation, reality warping, time control and kelting. Kelting is talking to someone in their mines. I admit we can talk in our mines. You and me. I just blocked it so you wouldn't know my power"

"How can we talk in our mines? My spirit powers won't do that", Adrian says

"Your my soulmate and Wayward", Terra says

"What is a Wayward?" Adrian asks

"A wayward is a person that guides manly Casters. They do sensing too. Your my Wayward", Terra says

"So I am your Wayward and your soulmate?" Adrian asks

"Yes. Normally mortals and casters can't be together. But your not really mortal being a Moroi. If you were mortal kissing too much or going farer would have killed you. When we made out I knew I could have a relationship with you after we didn't have any trouble", Terra says, "Are you ok with this?"

"I will be alright. Did you tell anyone else back at the academy?" Adrian asks

"No. Best to be safe", Terra says

"Where are we heading?" Adrian asks

"Galtin. Ravenwood Manor", Terra says

"Ravenwood?" Adrian asks

"My Uncle's Manor. He died recently. That is why we are going to Galtin. My half-sister is not taking his death well. She also didn't get claimed. Something happened on her 16th Moon. She kind of halted the claiming. Never done that before. She is terrified of becoming Dark. The family tells her to claim herself. But she is not convinced", Terra says

"So meeting the family", Adrian states

"Just some. My Sisters, Grandmother, Aunt, Uncle and cousins. I have 4 cousins. 2 dark, 1 light and 1 unclaimed", Terra says, "The dark ones you will not be seeing"

"So are we stopping the night?" Adrian asks

"Yes. Casters still need to sleep", Terra says grinning, "Incubus are vampire's light Incubus feed of dreams and thoughts. And Dark Incubus feed on mortal blood. My Uncle Macon Ravenwood was a Incubus"

"So you call me an Incubus?" Adrian asks

"No. You don't kill the people you feed on", Terra says

"Is your Uncle Macon the one that died?" Adrian asks

"Yes. He was a good man. Protected Lena and us through everything", Terra says pulling into a hotel, "We will stay here the night"

"I'll pay", Adrian says

"Adrian…", Terra says

"I am your boyfriend and soulmate. I'll pay", Adrian says

Terra sighs, "Alright. By the way in Galtin is the biggest Caster library. I am going to see if I can find a Cast to get rid of your darkest from spirit"

"Well then I am definably paying", Adrian says smiling and giving Terra a kiss

Adrian gets them a room for the night and food

"Love you Terra", Adrian says as they lied down on the bed in the motel

"I love you to Adrian", Terra says snuggling up to him

* * *

 **Author's Note: What don you think? Please review:)**

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
